Capitulo 8: La persecución
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La persecución se ha iniciado y necesitarán trabajar juntos todos para poder evitar ser aniquilados por el enemigo.


Capítulo 8: La persecución La aparición de estas chicas fue una salvación para los recién llegados a Tokyo, pero a la vez, los pandilleros querían buscar su venganza contra ellos debido a lo que había pasado en el Centro de Tokyo.

La R.A.P.T también estaba lista para la persecución, mientras que el coche de Sei empezaba primero con calentar motores, ella fue la primera en sacar al grupo de Toni de allí.

- _"__Sei, dirígete con el grupo tuyo a la autopista, espéranos allí"_ Le dijo Meg como sitio de encuentro.

- _"__Jaja, ¿tomando mi puesto de líder, Meg? Por esta vez te lo perdono, nos veremos allí"_ Le dijo la chica, mientras que le respondía y aceleraba el auto, perdiendo a los pandilleros que los atacaban a tiros.

- ¡Dios, nos están atacando! Gritó el chico de uniforme blanco.

- Tranquilo, sino te puede agarrar un infarto, este auto es a prueba de balas. Le dijo Sei.

- Que alegría, esto es como pasearse por el Bosque de Cedros y que los Colombianos del Cartel me ataquen con AK-47. Suspiró Claude.

- ¿Bosque de Cedros? Jajaja, eres muy gracioso, señorito. Le dijo Sei.

- Pero, pero. Dijo Claude tartamudeando, pero Toni le detuvo.

- A propósito, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron de malo? ¿Qué delito hicieron? ¿Robaron un casino, mataron a algún político? Preguntó la chica, mientras que ingresaban en el Distrito de Osaka, tratando de evadir el tránsito que había en la zona.

- En realidad no somos de aquí. Dijo Victor.

- Tiene que ser una broma, ¿dónde vienen ustedes? Preguntó Sei.

- Ya lo dijimos, no somos de aquí, nos congelaron en el pasado y despertamos aquí. Respondió Tommy Vercetti.

- Se los tomaré como una prueba de verdad y ¿pertenecen a alguna mafia? Quiso saber Sei y el chico los miró curiosamente.

- Somos de las Mafias de Liberty City, San Andreas y Vice City. Respondió Toni.

- Jajaja, bueno, bueno, con que escoltando a la mafia, este es el mejor día que he tenido. Respondió Sei, mientras que iba conduciendo y alejándose de la R.A.P.T.

- Por cierto, ¿no hay cinturones? Preguntó el chico de uniforme blanco.

- Como dije antes, no, así que agárrate bien. ¿Desayunaste? Preguntó al muchacho.

- No. Dijo el chico.

- Ok, entonces sujétense bien fuerte, esto se va a poner un poco extremo. Respondió la chica, mientras que iba acelerando por las calles.

Sei cuando lo dijo enserio no estaba bromeando, pisó con fuerza el acelerador y lograron despistar a la R.A.P.T.

Dentro del vehículo, la chica ajustó el espejo retrovisor y miró al chico de uniforme blanco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? Le preguntó la joven, mientras que lo miraba por el espejo.

- S, soy Tachibana Kyohei. Le dijo el chico, mientras que al principio tartamudeaba.

- ¿Qué hacías en esa zona? ¿No sabías que era arriesgada? Le preguntó Sei, cambiando su tono a seria.

- Tenía una supuesta entrega y parece ser que me intentaron engañar y robarme. Debo agradecerle a esa chica que me salvó la vida de ese pandillero. Le dijo el chico, mientras que recordaban aquel episodio.

- Y los estas, ahora, ¿a qué te dedicas con eso de las entregas? Preguntó Sei, mientras que ponía la vista en el camino.

- Soy aprendiz de cocinero, sé cocinar comidas japonesas, italianas y francesas. Dijo, mientras que demostraba sus habilidades.

- Bien, muy bien, veo que ya hemos encontrado al pez gordo. Dijo Sei, cuando en ese momento, fueron atacados por varias unidades de la Policía.

- ¡Mierda, déjennos en paz! –Toni abre la ventana- Si tan solo tuviera mi M-16 los haría volar por los aires. Se lamentó, cuando en ese momento, Sei abrió la guantera.

- Ten. Le extendió la chica una Pistola 48 MM pero de cañón extendido.

- Dios, no son como las que hay en casa. Añadió Toni asombrado por el tamaño del arma.

- ¡No pierdas el tiempo y disparales, ahora! Le ordenó Sei, quien estaba eludiendo el transito que había en la autopista, justo en ese momento, apareció el robot de Jo con los demás en su interior.

- ¡Ustedes, sujétense bien, esto se va a poner muy divertido! Añadió Jo, mientras que Huang Lee y su grupo se aferraban para evitar golpearse.

- Pero con qué. Preguntó CJ, mientras que trataban de ajustarse a lo que había allí.

- ¡Solo háganlo! ¡Ahora! Ordenó Jo, mientras que corrían y se aferraban a las partes metálicas.

- _"__Jeje, Jo, no seas mala con ellos,, no conocen mucho de la robótica" _ Le dijo Meg, mientras que se reía por la situación.

- _"__De hecho yo conozco de esto"_ Le habló Luís, mientras que se conectaba con el micrófono que había encontrado.

- _"__Bien, veo que tienen cada uno sus características esenciales"_ Les habló Jo, cuando en ese momento activó la velocidad máxima del robot y evadió a las patrullas que iban tras ella.

A su vez, Meg estaba con Claude en su moto.

- Oye, ¿tú no eres de hablar mucho? Preguntó la chica.

- Soy una persona de pocas palabras. Le respondió a su pregunta.

- Jeje, ya veo, y puedo ver que te quedaste asombrado de mi amiga Jo, ¿no, picarón? Le preguntó Meg, mientras que hacía que Claude se sonrojara.

- No es un buen momento para esto. Le dijo el chico, mientras que en ese momento se producía un ataque desde los robots de la R.A.P.T.

- ¡Agh! ¡Ya me cansaron, Claude, ¿no? Toma el volante. Le ordenó la chica, mientras que Speed tomaba el control de la moto, Meg sacó su arma M263 y empezó a bombardear a los enemigos que iban tras ellos.

Claude aceleró a máxima velocidad, mientras que Meg les atinaba a los robots y empezaban a llegar a otro punto.

- ¡Eres un experto en la velocidad! Le felicitó Meg, mientras que guardaba su arma en un compartimiento.

- Antes me dedicaba a las carreras ilegales en San Andreas y tenía un garage en San Fierro. Le contó Claude, mientras que le daba el volante a Meg.

- Wow, tú tenías un futuro. Le dijo la chica pelirroja sorprendida, mientras que se cambiaba la cámara hacia donde estaban Sei en el auto combatiendo con los suyos a las patrullas.

- ¡Dispara! Le pidió la chica, mientras que en ese momento, Toni logró darle a las ruedas de varias patrullas, causando que frenaran fuertemente.

- No hacía falta de presionar. Le dijo Toni, mientras que le devolvía el arma.

- Jaja, no es por presionar, pero hay que disparar en esta vida. ¿No era un Capo de la Familia León? Preguntó Sei, cosa que causó un poco de bronca en Toni.

- Se llaman Leone, no León. Le dijo Cipriani.

- Tranquilo, amigo, jeje, no hace falta gritar. Le calmó Sei.

- ¿Quién gritó? Quiso saber Toni, mientras que Victor lo calmaba.

- Tranquilo, Toni, no te enojes con la chica, además estamos en deuda con ellas. En especial el chico. Dijo el militar, mientras que Tachibana se los quedaba mirando.

- _"__Dios, ¿cómo pude terminar aquí? Solo estaba buscando trabajo en algún buen restaurante y luego poder dejar Japón e irme a otro país, ahora estoy en manos de estas chicas, solo espero que no me pase nada"_ Se dijo así mismo el chico.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Tommy.

- Eh, sí, gracias. Le agradeció Tachibana, mientras que Sei los miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

- _"__Ellos podrán servir en nuestra fuerza, la R.A.P.T. debe tener sus antecedentes en sus bases de datos, si ellos llegan a salir a las calles de nuevo, los van a fusilar"_ Se quedó pensativa Sei, mientras que se reunían en el punto acordado por Meg y Jo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Señorita? Preguntó Victor Vance.

- Bajen. Les pidió ella, mientras que obedecían a su orden y descendían del auto.

- _"__Ustedes también bajen"_ Les pidió Jo, mientras que CJ, Huang Lee, Niko, Johnny y Luís empezaban a bajar.

- Wow, esta ha sido una excelente persecución, pero debemos detenernos aquí. Le dijo Meg, mientras que Claude obedecía y descendía él también.

Una vez en las afueras de Tokyo, en plena autopista pero alejados del peligro, Meg y Jo se acercaron al grupo de recién llegados.

- Veo que nuestros amigos han tenido un buen viaje. Dijo Sei, mientras que se reía, Luís no estaba del todo bien por los mareos y el efecto de la droga que le suministraron para congelarlo, lo llevó a casi desmayarse.

- Oigan, ¿qué le pasa a su amigo? Preguntó Jo, mientras que Johnny se sacaba su campera y apoyaban la cabeza Luís en ella.

- No se siente bien desde que despertamos, parece que sufre algún efecto colateral de la droga. Le dijo Niko, mientras que le tomaba el pulso.

Jo salió del robot y trajo consigo una jeringa.

- Necesito que esté despierto y con el brazo derecho tieso. Les pidió la chica, mientras que le inyectaba a Luís un poco de medicina.

- ¿Servirá en algo? Preguntó Tommy pero la chica de cabellos rojos se fue retirando.

- ¡Oigan! Les llamó Toni.

- Por suerte sí, estará bien, pero hay algo que deben saber: Nosotras les salvamos sus vidas, así que tendrán que seguirnos a nosotras, estaremos fuera de la ciudad, es muy peligroso ir allí, sí quieren ir a la ciudad… Pero en ese momento, vieron que varios helicópteros de la fuerza estaba patrullando la zona.

- Vámonos de aquí, chicos, volvamos a casa. Pidió Sei, mientras que se volvían a subir a los vehículos y partían de allí con rumbo a un nuevo destino.

Dejaron el lugar en donde se habían detenido y cruzaron hacia las afueras de la Ciudad, donde llevaron a los chicos y a Tachibana hacia su base segura.

- ¿Adónde nos están llevando? Preguntó Victor Vance.

- Si se los dijera, ya estarían escapándose de nosotras. Les respondió Sei.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso nos mintieron para llevarnos con los polis?! Les preguntó CJ, quien estaba ya cansándose de estar esperando una respuesta digna.

- Solo digo que la ubicación de nuestro hogar es confidencial, además no vamos a entregarlos a la R.A.P.T. Tranquilos y disfruten del viaje. Les dijo Sei, quien les calmó los nervios.

- Discúlpenlos, pero todos estamos agotados. Les pidió disculpas por ellos Toni.

- No hay de qué, no es fácil adaptarse a este cruel y frío ambiente. Les dijo Sei, mientras que ponía un poco la radio.

- Awww, la radio, servirá para aliviar la tensión. Dijo Tachibana, mientras que apoyaba la cabeza contra el asiento.

- Sí, ¿podría poner "Radio Double Cleff FM", por favor? Le pidió Toni.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Sei confundida por lo que había pedido el italiano.

- Es una radio de Ópera, todos los Leone la escuchan. Le dijo Cipriani, todas las demás habían escuchado eso y estallaron en una risa.

- _¡Jajajajajajajajajjaja, Sei, tu cara fue la mejor que he visto. Awwww, bueno, yendo al punto serio, lo siento mucho, Toni-kun, pero esa radio dejó de existir en el 2014!_ Le dijo Meg, mientras que Cipriani se quedaba congelado.

- _¡No! ¿Cómo que no existe más?_ Preguntó Toni.

- _Entraron en crisis económica y cerraron ese año. Lo siento mucho, Cipriani-kun._ Le respondió Meg.

Toni quedó mal, esa radio era la favorita de la Familia Leone y ahora ya no estaba más.

- Bueno, trataré de conseguir la discografía. Dijo Cipriani, mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dormía un buen rato con los demás, excepto Tommy y Claude, quienes debían permanecer despiertos para que cuando llegaran a destino, estuvieran listos para despertar a los demás.

Nota del autor: Bueno, nuestros amigos han sido rescatados con Tachibana por las chicas, pero recién la aventura está por empezar. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo serán sus vidas en el Futuro? ¿Toni se podrá recuperar de la desaparición de "Double Cleff FM"? Todas las respuestas y más se verán en el próximo capítulo de "Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan" n.n. Por favor, dejen reviews y opiniones suyas.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92 Paz.


End file.
